Power rangers knight force
by Chelsea-Fangirl2017
Summary: Gaia, daughter of Merlin was given the job to protect the seven power bracelets. If the dark kingdom was to ever return then she was to give them to those who her and the powerful animals who are her guardians deem worthy. When they do return will her and a new team of heroes be able to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, when King Arthur ruled Camelot it was a peaceful land._

 _Then Morgunant ruler of the dark kingdom appeared. Arthur's men fought valiantly. But they were no match for the five shadow warriors and the other members of the dark kingdom._

 _Arthur met with Merlin. Together they came up with the seven power bracelets._

 _seven of the world's most bravest men and women fought against the dark kingdom._

 _this time the were triumphant._

 _They managed to lock Morgunant up in his own kingdom._

 _the power bracelets were given to Merlin's daughter: Gaia for protection._

 _She was given immortality._

 _if Morgunant was to ever return then Gaia would have to find seven of the world's strongest people._

 _Together only they could completely decimate the dark kingdom._

 _Many centuries past and Gaia missed her family, friends and her own daughter who was sent away for protection._

 _Gaia began to doubt if the dark kingdom would ever return._

 _If they did. What was she supposed to do? She's ._


	2. Chapter 2: dark forces return and three

Chapter 2: Return of the dark kingdom. First three warriors.

Chelsea-fangirl2017:

Okay please tell me what you think.

* * *

Deep into the dark part of space there is a huge explosion. A spaceship comes out.

Inside warriors appear and speak to a being who is sat on some chairs.

"My lord," one of them says bowing to his leader. "We are free."

"Excellent," the beast growled. "Now I will have my revenge on those who imprisoned me all those years ago."

They all nod and hail there lord.

"My lege," another says and he gets a growl in response. "Allow me to go down and gather information to help us know our next move of attack."

There leader seems to think about it.

"Go and report back to me all that you find," he orders.

The henchman bows and takes his leave.

* * *

Gaia gasps as the round table begins to glow. She brings up the computer.

"Oh no," she whispers. "He's back."

She walks over to the wall and glances at the bracelets.

They glow up in different colours. Red with a no. 1. Blue with a no.2 and yellow with a number 3.

On each bracelet there is a animal carving.

On the red bracelet is a dragon.

On the blue is a unicorn.

On the yellow is a griffin.

"Time to call forth the first three," Gaia whispers as she knows what she needs to do.

She touches the necklace around her neck and speaks to the dragon.

"Dragon you and the other two must find people worthy enough to hold the power," she says and then she watches as the three bracelets go flying into the air and soon disappear from sight. "I hope they're ready for this."

* * *

Kelly Archer rides to school on her bike. It is her first day. She is wearing a blue t-shir and black jeans.

She is a little nervous because she does not no anybody yet.

When she gets in she heads into the office. "Hello I am Kelly Archer. This is my first day."

"Of course miss archer," the lady behind the desk says smiling. "The headmistress has asked me to give you your timetable. Another student will be along shortly to help you find your way around."

Kelly nods.

A little while later a young man with dark brown hair enters the room. He is wearing a red jumper and dark blue jeans. He approaches Kelly and holds out his hand.

"Hi you must be Kelly," he says and Kelly shakes his hand. "I'm Rick. Rick stein."

Kelly smiles. "Hello."

Rick holds out his hand for Kelly's timetable. "May I."

Kelly nods and hands it over.

"Well we both got history first," he says. "Whatever you do do not let Mr. Adams get to you. He can be tough but he is also a good teacher."

Together they head for class.

When they get there a young man in a yellow shirt approaches.

"Rick who is this beautiful lady your with?" He asks.

Kelly smiles and holds out her hand. "Kelly archer."

"Robert," he replies with a smile. "So is this your first day?"

"Yes," Kelly says.

As a group the three head into there class.

For the rest of the day they hang out and go to there classes. Kelly feels more relaxed now that she has two friends.

* * *

Back at Camelot's base Gaia is speaking to the Dragon.

"These are the three that were picked," she says as on the round table are pictures of Rick, Robert and Kelly.

She begins the process to bring them to her.

* * *

Robert, Rick and Kelly are on there way out of school. Suddenly they feel a strange sensation as they are beamed away from there town.

* * *

The three land and find themselves in some sort of castle.

"Where are we?" Kelly asks. "And more importantly how did we get here?"

A young woman with a purple gown and a gold headband approaches.

"I can answer all of your questions," she says.

Robert Rick and Kelly all jump and drop into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Rick demands to know.

"I am Gaia," the woman introduces herself. "Keeper of the last remains of Camelot."

The three teens glance around the place and then back at her.

"Are you telling us that this is supposed to be Camelot?" Rick asks clearly not believing.

"It is true," Gaia says before approaching the round table. Observe the round table and I will show our why you have been brought here."

The three do so. A picture of a demon appears with evil warriors all around him.

"These are the evil warriors of the dark kingdom," Gaia says. "The shadow warriors: runtor, Minetous, Callisto, mordon and sniper. There leader is Mourdant."

Kelly gasps at the evil being.

"Years ago these beings destroyed Camelot," she says before walking over to where the power bracelets are. "Merlin, my father created the power bracelets. Together with seven powerful mystical robots my people managed to lock hem up in the dark kingdom."

"So how did they escape?" Robert asks her.

"I do not know," she says and then she opens up the window and grabs the three bracelets. "But I need your help to stop them."

"How can we help?" Kelly asks.

"You three have been chosen to become the new knights," Gaia says. "You have been chosen as the next generation of power rangers."

Kelly laughs. "Okay even if power rangers were real what makes you think we are worthy."

Gaia takes the blue bracelet and holds it out to Kelly.

"Kelly Archer. You have great talent and a passion for helping others. Your heart and soul are what convinced the unicorn mythic zord to choose you."

Kelly takes the bracelet and looks it over.

Gaia walks over to Robert.

"Robert Nelson. You know when to have fun and you also know when to be serious. You courageous spirit and smart thinking told the Griffin mythic zord that you are his partner."

She passes him his bracelet and walks over to Rick.

"And finally Rick. You have the fine qualities of a leader and the strength of a warrior. This is why the dragon mythic zord chose you."

The three look at the bracelets. Gaia continues. "Together you a good team. Your zords will come you when you need them and when needed they can combine into the mythic megazord."

Rick glances at the other two, places his bracelet on his wrist, and then speaks. "I'm in."

"With you all the way," Robert agrees also putting on his bracelet.

Kelly looks from one to the other before placing her own on. "Me too."

Gaia smiles a little. "To morph all you have to do is call your animal and knight power up. For example Rick you would say; Dragon knight! Power up."

The three nod but then there is an alarm going off.

"Rangers it is time to test your new powers. Minetous is attacking your home."

The rangers nod. Rick then looks at both his friends.

"Guys it's time for knight power!" He says.

The three hold up there wrists.

Rick raised his hand in the air and yells: "DRAGON KNIGHT! POWER UP!"

His wrist glows. Fire surrounds him and then a red suit of armour appears on his body. The helmet is shaped like a dragon.

Robert raises his hand to the air and yells: "GRIFFIN KNIGHT! POWER UP!"

He is surrounded by yellow lightning and his wrist glows. A yellow suit of armour with a helmet in the shape of a griffin appears.

Kelly raises her wrist into the air and yells: "UNICORN KNIGHT! POWER UP!"

She is surrounded by water. Like the others a blue armour appears on her body and the helmet is in the shape of a unicorn.

All three teleport out.

* * *

All three appear in downtown L.A.

"Who are you?" Minetous yells.

Rick steps forward. "Driven by the knights of Camelot and the power of mythological creatures. We are..."

"POWER RANGERS KNIGHT FORCE!" The three yell together dropping into fighting stances.

"You will soon be dead knights," Minetous yells before turning to the strange creatures besides him. "Granuks attack!"

"Let's do it!" Rick says.

Kelly jumps into the air and begins to fight. She kicks one granuk and ducks under a punch from another. Turning around she side kicks one into a wall. Pulling out her knight sword she begins to hack her way through all of them.

"Rangers call your weapons," Gaia tells them.

"You got it," Kelly yells before holding out her hand. "Unicorn spear."

A bright blue spear appears in her hand. With this she begins to fight once more. She strokes one of the granuks and flips over to strike another.

"My turn!" Robert yells before holding out his hand. "Griffin mace."

A mace appears in his hands and he begins to fight his way through the granuks. He swings the mace around and knocks them all down.

"Like bowling!" He says chuckling.

"Dragon blaster!" Rick appears and begins to shoot his way through the monsters until only he, his friends and minetous are left. "You surrender!"

"NEVER!" Minetous says.

He suddenly throws a pellet at the ground. The next thing the three rangers know is that he is gigantic

"Try this on for size!" Minetous yells down at then.

He tries to stand on them but they roll across the ground.

All three raise there hands to the air.

"WE NEED MYTHIC ZORD POWER! NOW!"

Rick steps forward and says. "Dragon mythic zord. ARISE!"

There is a loud roar and a red dragon flies onto the area.

Robert steps forward. "Griffin mythic zord! ARISE!"

The Griffin zord leaps from building to building as it come towards the rangers.

Kelly smiles as she steps forward. "Unicorn mythic zord power! ARISE!"

Swiftly the unicorn appears and runs besides the others.

Rick looks to his friends. "Let's do it."

"Right!" The other two say.

All three run and leap into there zords. Robert uses his controls to send a zap of lightning at Minetous who groans as a shockwave runs through his body.

The unicorn stabs minetous with its horn before washing him away with a blast of water.

The dragon heats things up as it blasts flames at Minetous.

Minetous smokes as he tries to stay standing.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He yells before disappearing in a flash of darkness.

From there zords the three cheer.

* * *

Back at Camelot the three praise each other.

"Well done all of you," Gaia says smiling a little. "But this is only the beginning of your ranger journey. I will train you. Together we will stop the dark kingdom."

Robert, Kelly and Rock nod. "Together."

And together they will find the other four people who are worthy of the power bracelets.

* * *

Chelsea- fangirl2017:

Okay please review.


End file.
